Savor the Summer while you Ponder the Past
by BabyBlueBrooke03
Summary: Brooke and Peyton are best friends. Not even miles apart, after Brooke moved, could change that. Now, after 10 years, Brooke is back for the summer to stay with a friend. What happens when that friend Peyton is twins with a Lucas Scott? Brucas.
1. Back Home

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**A/N- Hey, this is Brooke, and this is my new story. **

**Things to know:**

**Scott Family:**

**Dan Scott.**

**Karen Scott.**

**Lucas Scott. (17)**

**Peyton (17.) (She and Lucas are twins).**

**Lily Scott (11 months).**

**Davis:**

**Victoria Davis.**

**William Davis.**

**Brooke Davis (17).**

**Everything else will be discussed in the next chapter. Please read and review.**

**-Brooke-**

A dream is only a dream, until you make it real. A goal is just a goal, until you make it real. A house is just a house, until you make it a home. A crush is only a crush, until you make it love.

Each and every "ideal" takes action; action that without causes the individual to live a monotonous life.

Lucas Scott, like every other student at Tree Hill High School, had goals and dreams. He had a home and a few past crushes, maybe even a love or too.

The basketball pounded hard against the concrete of his backyard. It was as steady as a heartbeat, consistently awakening him as the orange object pressed hard against his hand.

He wanted it all. He wanted to play in college and be picked for a professional team. He wanted to fall in love and find a family that he could come home to. He wanted to live with no regrets. He wanted to have fun and know that his future was set.

"Luke!"

His name snapped him out of his mentality state. He snapped his head up, causing his neck to surge with strain.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked as he watched his sister stand from behind the open doorway, her curls perfectly in place.

"It's summer and dad isn't home. Why are you still bouncing that ball?" Peyton asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"For your information, I happen to like playing basketball," Lucas laughed as Peyton broke into a smile.

"Ok well just remember, I have my friend coming," Peyton reminded him, stepping into the sweltering sun heat.

"What friend?" Lucas asked, placing the basketball down, running to join his sister, who now sat on a step.

"Brooke Davis. You remember her, don't you?" Peyton asked, her hand traveling through her hair, hoping to keep it from expanding by the heat.

"The brunette?" Lucas asked, squinting through the bright yellow streams of light.

"Yeah, but don't call her that. I can't believe you don't remember Brooke. She was my best friend until she moved to California…" Peyton said, ending sadly.

"Peyt, she moved around 10 years ago," Lucas chuckled.

"Well, we still keep in touch. Anyways, I am going to go pick her up at the airport around 6, and then we are going to go out for a bite to eat. Just, be nice," Peyton smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be nice?" Lucas asked, appalled at the statement.

"Luke, you used to put frogs in her mailbox, be nice," Peyton chuckled, getting up from her seat, and waved her brother goodbye.

-OTH-

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed giddily as she watched the passengers load off of the plane, meeting the rows of chairs of people waiting for their own flight. Family members welcomed relatives and baggage of all sizes where being wheeled through the aisles.

"P. Scott!" Brooke cried as she ran into her friend's arms.

"How are you, B?" Peyton asked as Brooke pulled back from the hug, flicking her hair over her shoulder, winking at a guy passing by.

"The question is, how are you? What happened to your nails?" Brooke asked, picking up Peyton's hands, which lie next to her.

"Well…"

"No excuse. Nails are the foundation for beauty," Brooke smiled, showing her perfectly manicured hand.

"You say that about everything," the blonde friend laughed.

"Yeah, well appearance is everything these days," Brooke smiled, linking arms with Peyton as they walked towards baggage claim.

-OTH-

"I can't believe it has been 10 years since you have been back in Tree Hill," Peyton said, amazed it had been that long.

"I know, but I can't believe I haven't see you in 4 years. Phone calls and messages do not cut it Peyton," Brooke smiled as she took a sip of water from the restaurant's glass.

"Well you could have come here, you know," Peyton pointed out.

"I'm here now," Brooke smiled back at her.

Peyton had to admit, Brooke had grown up. She looked amazing. Her hair was long, in small waves, which flowed down her back. Her eyes glittered, and her dimples pressed in her cheeks. She had a body to die for, and she always looked amazing.

"Do you remember Luke?" Peyton asked, putting a fry in her mouth.

"Luke…Your brother Luke?" Brooke asked, not really remembering him.

"Uh-huh," Peyton nodded her head.

"Kind of. I mean I was like 6 or 7 when I moved so; it was a long time ago. He always hung out with that, um…Mark?" Brooke asked.

"Mark?" Peyton asked confused.

"Mouth!" Brooke exclaimed, glad to get the name, although, it would not have fazed her, if she didn't.

"So, how long are you here for?" Peyton asked, knowing her long time friend would have to go home eventually.

"The summer, or until my parents figure out I am gone, and send for me. Most likely the summer will come sooner though," Brooke replied, forcing a smile on her face, but Peyton did not know her well enough to know the strain of her family relationship.

"Aw," Peyton responded, disheartened.

"I did not come for you to be sad P. Now tell me, where are the hot guys?" Brooke asked eagerly.

"Oh sorry B. Davis. I forgot to tell you. There are no hot guys," Peyton said, trying to suppress the smile.

"What? No, I am not wasting my summer. Not that I would be wasting it with you, but…you liar!" Brooke rambled, eventually seeing the smile appear on her friend's face.

"So gullible," Peyton muttered loud enough for Brooke to hear, who stuck her tongue out of her soft, red lips.

-OTH-

"Luke, we're home," Peyton called out from the front door, allowing Brooke to get a glimpse

"Guess he isn't," Brooke smiled as she heard only silence to Peyton's conversation with herself.

"Outside," she replied, nodding her head to the back of the house.

"Let's go meet me a hottie," Brooke smiled, causing Peyton to feign gagging, after all, this was her brother.

"He is not hot," Peyton countered.

"He has Dan Scott has a father. I am sure he is well off," Brooke replied, a devious smile all over her face.

"Don't think about it. This is my brother, and as my best friend…" Peyton began.

"Don't worry your little curls off," Brooke smiled.

"Oh, but I do," Peyton laughed as she led Brooke outside to the patio where a basketball court was painted on, in the backyard.

"Ball, ball!" Nathan yelled, clapping his hands for the ball that Tim had, at the moment.

Tim dropped the ball as he watched Brooke step out from the house.

Nathan picked the ball up and dunked it, laughing as the guys stood there, not doing anything.

"Guys, you have all seen Peyton before," Nathan continued.

"We ain't starring at blondie," Skill muttered to Nathan who looked up and saw the brunette.

"Brooke?" Nathan asked, putting the ball down.

"Dawg, you know her?" Skills asked, raising his eyebrows, but Nathan just shook his hand at him.

"Nathan!" Brooke exclaimed, running down from the steps and embracing the tall man. She was small in his larger frame as she pulled out of the embrace and smiled.

"How do you know Nathan?" Peyton asked peculiarly.

"Oh, um…" Nathan stuttered, looking at Brooke for an excuse.

"Who doesn't know of the Tree Hill star shooter," Brooke winked.

"Yeah, who doesn't know of me," Nathan repeated.

"I was at the cheerleading competition in Florida and this handsome guy just happened to be there for the basketball tournament," Brooke finished; well it was mostly the truth.

"Well, that is one less person for me to introduce. Anyways, Brooke, this is Skills, Tim, Jason, Kyle, and Tyler," Peyton said, pointing at the guys.

Brooke smiled, shaking hands with every one of them, her eyes lingering on their sweaty bodies.

"No Luke?" Brooke asked, looking around the court.

"I guess he is with Anna," Peyton smiled.

"Well, then boys, I will be upstairs," Brooke smiled as she turned her foot and made her way up the steps, into the air-conditioned house. She made sure to add an extra bounce to her step as she picked each foot from the ground up.

-OTH-

"I guess this is my room," Brooke though aloud as she turned her wrist to open the door handle, but was not greeted by a welcoming committee.

"Peyton, get the hell out!" the blonde screamed, half dressed, as he hovered over the young girl.

Brooke smirked as she leaned against the doorframe. It was nothing she hadn't seen before, so why should she feel embarrassed for walking in. He should be lucky it wasn't Peyton.

"It's not Peyton," Brooke said, and the blonde popped his head up from the bed. He must have though the person had left, Brooke thought.

"Ok, well go," Lucas, said as he began to button his shirt, glad that they had not gotten as far as to be discomfited.

"I would, but Peyton said this was my room," Brooke said innocently.

"Brooke? Davis?" Lucas asked, pushing Anna away from him as they both finished getting ready to face the crowd downstairs.

"Guilty," Brooke replied, raising one eyebrow at him.

"Wow…well uh," he began, clearing his throat. "Your room is across from mine. I can show you," Lucas said, tongue-tied.

She was gorgeous, and she knew it. Maybe, that is what made talking to her, looking at her, being near her, so hard. She was confident, and was used to guys falling.

"I think I will be ok. Carry on," Brooke winked as she turned to go to her own room, but not after making a note about the way the blonde's abs were perfectly sculpted. He was hot, and she couldn't deny it.

-OTH-

"Hi baby girl," Brooke gushed as she leaned over the crib, taking the small baby into her arms.

Lucas walked by the nursery, expecting to see a small baby girl, Lily, sleeping in her crib. Therefore, he was surprised to find not only his sister, but also Brooke. He leaned against the doorframe, taking the position she had a few hours before, but he only listened.

"You are a beautiful baby, aren't you?" Brooke smiled, rocking the little girl in her arms, a smile plastered on her face.

"She really is," Lucas interrupted, causing Brooke to spin fast, waking the slumbering child awake.

"I didn't mean to," Brooke replied, looking down at the now screaming baby.

"It's ok, really," Lucas smiled, taking his sister into his arms.

"You are good with her. Is she yours?" Brooke asked, seeing the resemblance between the two.

"Oh no. Lily, she is my sister," Lucas chuckled, rocking the little girl, and cuddling her against his shoulder.

"Cute," Brooke smiled. "Well, I have got to go," she laughed, walking away.

"Brooke," Lucas called out, causing Brooke to approach the doorframe once more, having of just left the room.

"Yeah, Lucas, you are Lucas right?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, I am. Do you remember me?" Lucas asked, and Brooke smiled.

"How could I forget," she smiled, winking at him.

Lucas looked down at Lily who was gurgling as Brooke left. Of course he had remembered her, but they were young. They were in 1st grade…but Brooke was Luke's first girlfriend. How could he forget?

**A/N- Thanks for reading this chapter. Let me know if you want me to continue :).**

**Oh and OTH last night…amazing!! I loved the Brucas. **

**-Brooke-**


	2. You're So Damn Hot

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- Thank you, all that read and review the last chapter.**

**NOTE: Changes in BOLD.**

Scott Family:

Dan Scott.

Karen Scott.

**Nathan Scott (17).**

Lucas Scott. (**16**)

Peyton (**16**.) (She and Lucas are twins).

Lily Scott (11 months).

Davis:

Victoria Davis.

William Davis.

Brooke Davis (**16**)

**Brooke, Lucas, Peyton- Juniors.**

**Nathan-Senior.**

-OTH-

_I saw you sliding out the bar_

_I saw you slipping back door, baby_

_Don't even try and find a line this time, it's fine,_

_Darling you're still divine. _

The music rippled through the beach house like a wave, carrying teens along with it. The beat coursed through the veins of each individual, causing their bodies to move as one with another.

Hips against hips, lips upon lips, the music brought together even the most unlikely couples.

Peyton held hands with Jake; both of them along the balcony, listening to the soothing waves crash along the sand. It was the perfect summer night, and it was the perfect beginning, for some.

**-OTH-**

"I love you, Lucas."

The words were the lyrics of a song he had never heard before. Of course he had been told that, and even muttered the words a few times before. However, this time, the speaker was new, and he was not sure he liked how the words came from her mouth.

It was his girlfriend.

Anna had leaned into his ear, whispering the words as their bodies melded together, occasionally stumbling and becoming two individuals dancing, as opposed to one.

He threw his head backwards, smacking it against the back of the couch. Was it possible to be in love, and not know it? Was it possible, or was it a feeling that made itself known, the second it appeared.

He remembered when he had first met Anna. She was beautiful, and different. She was not the normal thin, peroxide blonde. Anna came from a different racial background, and her beauty, to him was treasured.

However, it was not her looks that attracted him to her. It was her personality. She watched basketball and knew about wrist movements when the ball was released. She knew how to be sexual without throwing herself at him.

She was great. She was great…but great, for _another_ guy. He enjoyed spending time with her, but more at a friendship level. They could be great friends, had one of them not fallen for the other.

Lucas closed his eyes as he remembered when Anna had leaned in a just kissed him. It was nice. That was the only adjective he could ever think of to describe it. However, he did not want to lose their friendship, so he gave the relationship a shot, hoping he could grow into it.

He began to fall for her as the relationship progressed. But, she was always further along with her feelings than him. He wasn't sure if he loved her, or not.

What does love mean?

If it means enjoying the time spent with someone, then, he loves her. If it means the ability to spend hours talking on the phone about nothing, then, he loves her. If it means treasuring the relationship one has, and not wishing for changes in the other, then, he loves her.

If love means that you cannot live a day without the other. Well, then Lucas Scott has yet, to find love.

**-OTH-**

"Go," Brooke laughed as she chugged her beer, trying to beat Nathan, who was much further along than her.

It was her first night here, in Tree Hill, since she had moved away. So far, she had spent the most time with Nathan, gradually getting closer with him.

"I win," Nathan shouted victoriously as he raised his can in the air.

"This time," Brooke chuckled as she grabbed two more cans, hoping to beat him at least once.

If there was one thing Brooke could do, that did not include sex, was drink and party.

**-OTH-**

"What are you thinking about?" Haley asked as she sat next to Lucas, lightly smacking him on the leg, to snap him out of his dream.

"Anna," he smiled. No matter if her feelings, and his, were on the same page, or not, he would still treasure their relationship.

"Are you taking her with you tomorrow?" Haley asked, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah. Are you coming Hales?" Lucas asked, looking at her with a hopeful smile.

"How could I ever miss the annual Scott first week of summer vacation?" Haley chuckled.

"What a long name that vacation has," Lucas chuckled and Haley nodded.

The first official week in summer, Dan Scott and his wife, Karen, would bring the children to their cabin out in the mountains. This time of the year, there was always so much to do since the weather was so beautiful.

Each teen was allowed to bring a guest, and Haley was automatically invited, since she was already, basically, part of the family.

"I just hope this year Dan doesn't go basketball crazy," Lucas thought aloud, knowing that he would, because he always does.

"Well this year, it looks like Nathan will have someone to hang out with," Haley pointed out.

"What do you mean? He always has Tim or whatever girl he brings," Lucas replied, not having of noticed his brother and Brooke.

"Ok well Tim is just Tim and I think he and the new girl are getting along pretty well," Haley said, nodding her head over to Nathan who had his arm linked with the brunette, both of them drinking some sort of alcohol.

"Brooke," he said softly.

"How do both of you know her already. You are leaving me in the dust Scott," Haley chuckled.

"She used to live her Hales. You moved into her house," he said softly.

"Wait, do you like Brooke?" Haley almost screamed.

"No, what, what are you talking about?" Lucas stuttered.

"Don't you remember when I wanted to paint my room yellow, but you wouldn't let me? You told me that the girl who lived in my room before hated that color, and it would be mean to paint it the color she hated. It was Brooke's room wasn't it!" Haley asked, bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Hales, how old was I?" Lucas asked, as he tried to settle her down.

"Oh I don't know. I guess around 8 or something."

"Exactly, Hales. It was a long time ago. I liked her, then. I was upset when she moved, so I didn't want anyone to take her spot. But, it was been 10 years. A lot has happened, and I do not have feelings for the same girl. May I point out m girlfriend, Anna?" Lucas asked, and Haley frowned.

"Well, it would have been cute if you have secretly pined for her for a few years and then she came back in your life," Haley said and Lucas shook his head at her "theory."

_You don't love me at all, (Ooohhh)_

_But don't think that it bothers me at all (Ooohhh)_

_You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, baby doll, but you're…you're so damn hot._

_Well you're so damn hot_

_Well you're so damn hot_

_Yeah you're so damn hot_

_Oh._

**-OTH-**

"Peyton, time to get up," Lucas shouted from the doorway.

It was now 1:28 pm and, to Lucas, time for his sister to wake up.

"Dude, can you stop yelling," Nathan said as he approached his brother, running his hand through his hair.

"Would you rather me yelling, or Dan?" Lucas asked and Nathan immediately nodded his head.

"Peyton, get your lazy ass up," Nathan yelled, pounding on the door.

"This is not working," Lucas noted.

"You think?" Nathan asked in an obvious tone.

Lucas made eye contact with Nathan and both of them opened up the door and ran over to the bed, seeing a body, covered in blankets, lying on the bed.

Lucas went to the edge of the bed and grabbed the small feet that were poking out of the bed and lightly took one ankle in each hand.

He pulled her feet as Nathan ripped off the covers and in a split second the girl fell with a thud on the floor.

"Oops," Nathan said as he noticed that, that was not Peyton.

"Sorry," Lucas apologized as Brooke began to stand up, holding her head in one hand.

Her shirt was pulled up, exposing her fit stomach and her shorts pulled down slight to reveal her red panty strap.

"I. Hate. You. All 5 of you," Brooke groaned as she walked over to slap one of them, but hitting neither.

"Hangover Brooke?" Nathan asked chuckling. He, too, suffered from one, but by the looks of it, Brooke's was much worse.

"Stop screaming so loud!" Brooke exclaimed falling back on the bed.

"I told you nobody can beat me," Nathan laughed, referring to the drinking game, in which he won every time.

"I should have one, but then you cheated. Lucas, your brother is a cheater," Brooke pouted, poking her lip out from her mouth.

"I am not a cheater, you are just jealous," Nathan smiled.

"I like Lucas better," Brooke smiled as she rested her head against his lap and closed her eyes, finding a pillow in his lap.

"No you can't go to sleep, Brooke. We are leaving at 8 for the cabin," Nathan smiled as he pinched her cheeks.

"Stop, Nate," Brooke laughed swatting at his hands.

"Get up. Get dressed. Get packed." Nathan laughed as he walked out of the room, leaving Lucas and Brooke in the room.

"I am just going to go back to sleep," Brooke mumbled as she stretched out along the bed.

"Aren't you going to pack?" Lucas asked.

"Correction. I still haven't _unpacked_," Brooke smiled.

"Oh Brooke," Lucas said softly as he turned before he left Peyton's room.

"Hmm?"

"Be careful, with Nate."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked, hoping her eyes, noticing how blue Lucas's were, and that was just from a distance.

"He is a player," Lucas said, not wanting the brunette to get hurt, like so many other girls had in the past.

"Who said I had a problem with that?" Brooke countered and she closed her eyes, ending the conversation.

_Who's this other guy you've got?_

_Which other rubes are riding hot-shot sugar?_

_I could have sworn you said before, "no more, for sure"_

_What'd I believe you for?_

_You don't love me at all (Ooohhh)_

_But don't think it bothers me at all (Ooohhh)_

_You're a bad-hearted boy-trap baby doll, but you're…you're so damn hot._

_Well you're so damn hot._

_Well you're so damn hot. _

_Yeah you're so damn hot._

**­A/N- Thank you, everyone, for not only reading, but also reviewing. They mean a lot to me. Thank you.**

**The main couples in this story will be:**

**Brathan.**

**Jeyton.**

**Brucas.**

**Naley.**

**Simone1-**** Thank you for the review. I am glad you like how Peyton and Lucas are twins. I thought since they have so many similarities, and even look alike, that it would work. Thanks again.**

**PeterClaire-**** Thank you for the review. I am glad you liked the last chapter. There will be a lot of Brucas, especially in the next chapter.**

**Anonymous****- Thank you for the review.**

**Forevergh13-**** Thank you for the review. I am sorry, I had forgotten to include Nathan in the list in the first chapter for the families. Peyton will be a roadblock with both any Brathan and Brucas. Both relationships will be explored, but in very different aspects. Thank you so much for the review.**

**AmbroCoo-**** Aw, thank you for your review. I am flattered you like my writing, and that you are enjoying the story. Thanks!**

**Flipflopgal****- Thank you for the review. I am glad you, too, liked the ending. There will be plenty of areas in my story like that, especially in the next chapter.**

**ChadAndSophie-**** Jelena, well if that wasn't an amazing review :). Thanks! No, my other story will not be abandoned. I am not a writer to just leave a story. It will be updated soon, once I finish the chapter. I have a lot going on right now, but once school ends, updates will be more frequent. Rachel will be introduced in a later chapter, after the group gets back from the cabin. Thanks again!**

**OTHbrucas4ever-**** Trish, thank you for the review! The whole Brathan past will come up in one of the coming chapters. I am glad you like little Lucas and Brooke. There will be a flashback in the next chapter to them, and many more to come. Thanks again!**

**Brucas333-****Aw, thank you so much for the review, I am glad you are enjoying the story! I hope you stick with it, until the Brucas. **

**Othfan22-**** Thank you for the review. I will definitely stick with the story, and there will be some Brucas in the next chapter. Thanks again.**

**Brucas Equals Love-**** Thank you for the review. I am glad you like the foundation. I have a lot of things planned for this story. The Brathan past will be revealed in one of the chapters at the cabin. The cabin will cover around 3-5 chapters, I am not sure yet. Thanks again, and glad you are enjoying!**

**Brooke D-**** I hate Anna too. I was watching Season 2 last night and I never realized how much I really do hate her. The hatred just keeps on growing. She is my least favorite character, besides Lindsey and Peyton. Although, I will try to keep Peyton okay in my story. Peyton will play a role in the getting together of a few couples, but I am not sure in which way yet. Thanks again. **

**NYGIRL09****- Thank you for the review. I am glad you liked the first chapter.**

**Onetreefan-**** Aw, thank you for the review! I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**-Brooke-**

**(The song- "You're so Damn Hot by Ok Go)**


	3. Scar

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N-Thank you all for reading the last chapter. Please review. **

**The song is- "Breakfast at Tiffany's" by Deep Blue Something.**

_You say that we've got nothing in common_

_No common ground to start from_

_And we're falling apart_

_You'll say the world has come between us_

_Our lives have come between us_

_But I know you just don't care._

"We are leaving without you, Brooke," Peyton shouted from the end of the stairs. It was now 20 minutes after when they should have left, and yet there was no Brooke.

"You know it seems like yesterday, Peyt, when you were the one, we were yelling for," Jake smiled, pulling his girlfriend close to him with one arm, wrapped around her waist.

"Ha," Peyton said sarcastically as she turned to rest in his chest.

"I might just throw up," Nathan commented, looking at the two sets of couples, Jake and Peyton and Lucas and Anna, all of them holding the other.

"Well, if you find a girlfriend…" Peyton began.

"The only other girl here, is Haley, and I don't think that is going to work. Sorry Hales," Nathan said, smiling at Haley.

"Agreed. We're friends. I don't want to see anymore of Nathan than I already do," Haley smiled.

"Haley getting some from Natie?" Brooke asked as she sauntered down the stairs, bags trailing behind, including the bags of hers that had already been loaded into the car.

"Ew no. What I meant was I don't want to see him, time wise, not body wise," Haley countered, seemingly disgusted at the thought of her and her friend together.

"Why, am I fat Haley!" Nathan asked pretending to be appalled.

"Don't worry. We can work it off this week," Brooke winked, whispering to him as she passed, causing Nathan to smirk, and Lucas to gulp.

Brooke coming was supposed to bring them closer. They were supposed to bond over their past friendship and grow from there, trying to find something in common. They were not supposed to grow this far apart, where they don't talk. Yes, it had been awhile, but he expected them to have an instance bond. Instead, it was her and Nathan with a seemingly later past, that bonded.

**-OTH-**

"I am so glad you packed so much stuff," Peyton told Brooke, who turned her head in confusion from the window.

"Well you are the only one," Brooke smiled and chuckled.

"Since you brought so much, we have to take two cars to fit everything. Now we don't have to suffer through the "Dan Dynasty. Basketball through the eyes of a legend."

"Nice title blondie," Brooke laughed.

"Oh, no I didn't make it up. Dan did. He recorded his voice on a tape and we get to listen to the plays he made, points he scored, and dreams he crushed. Then, oh sometimes, we get audio commentary," Peyton said, trying to keep a straight face, but Brooke cracked up.

Brooke held her sides from laughing too hard. Then, her laughter struck everyone, and soon the car had erupted.

**-OTH-**

Lucas looked to his right as he noticed Anna, whose eyes were closing lightly ever so often, taking her longer each time to reopen them.

He took his focus from her, back to the road as he eased up on the gas lightly, maintaining a steady speed. They still had about 3 hours left, but 3 had already come and gone. The rest of the car passengers were sleeping, except for Brooke who was listening intently to her ipod.

"There is an empty seat in the back. Why don't you go take a nap?" Lucas offered. There wouldn't have been an extra seat, but Dan insisted that Nathan ride with him, and Lucas would have, but Karen was adamant that one of their own children drive their car.

Then, Nathan took Haley. He had told her it was payback for her calling him fat earlier on. Brooke offered, but he had declined, telling her nobody should suffer his father unless forced to, and Haley was forced to.

**-OTH-**

"Hey," Brooke said softly as she climbed over the armrest, into the front seat, next to Lucas.

"Hey," Lucas smiled, and yawned tiredly. It was dark now, and the lights on the road were dim. It would have been smarter to leave early since the drive was around 6 hours, but instead they waited until all the cars were off the road. Also, Lucas loved the feeling of the cool air through the window as he drove. That, however, was not a reason for their departure time.

"Tired?" Brooke asked as she situated herself in her new seat.

"Comfortable?" he asked her at the same time, causing them both to chuckle.

"So, how long have you and Anna been an item?" Brooke asked.

"A year, tomorrow" Lucas smiled and Brooke nodded.

"That's cute. How did you remember?" Brooke asked and Lucas looked at her in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Guys just don't have the best track record for remembering things like that," Brooke smiled, the conversation easing as it progressed.

"I guess I am just a pretty special guy," Lucas smiled and Brooke shook her head, chuckling.

"If you say so," Brooke replied.

"Oh, but I do."

"Then I guess we will have to wait and find out," Brooke chuckled.

"Yeah, we will," he said softly, but Brooke was not listening.

"Are you two doing anything special?" Brooke asked, looking back towards Anna, who was sleeping softly.

"No why?" Lucas asked, once again confused.

"Wait, you remembered the anniversary and are not planning on doing anything? I am not into all that mushy stuff, but I think she is," Brooke pointed out.

"You aren't into what mushy stuff?" Lucas asked.

"No, changing the subject." Brooke said as she waved her finger in front of his face, but his reaction was faster than hers, as he grabbed her finger, firmly in his hand.

Brooke, for the first time, locked eyes with his. The car slowly came to a stop as he starred into her hazel eyes, which were big and round, adjusting to the lack of light. But, he could see her clearly.

"What's that?" Lucas asked pointing down to a scar that ran down from her wrist.

"Um," Brooke began, biting her lip softly.

"I didn't know that left a scar…"

**Flashback**

**"Your brother is so cute," Brooke giggled to Peyton who stuck her tongue out.**

**"Brooke, that is so gross," she laughed. Brooke shrugged her shoulders, much like she does to this day. She rested her head in her hands as she watched the two, play basketball. **

**"I cannot believe how cool your family is," Brooke sighed out loud.**

**"Well maybe I can come over to your house one day. It's not fair that my mommy always has to make us lunch," Peyton pointed out as she took a bite of her peanut better and jelly sandwich.**

**"I don't think Victoria knows how to make these," Brooke said softly, pushing her lunch around on her plate.**

**"Why do you call your mommy that?" Peyton asked innocently.**

**"That is what you call mommies that don't love you," Brooke said, bringing her glass of lemonade to her mouth, cupping it with both hands.**

**"Your mommy loves you," Peyton replied, not understanding, at such a young age. Although, most people, to this day, do not understand why some parents do not show their love, like others.**

**"She never told me that before."**

**"I bet Nathan loves you," Peyton smiled, before calling her brother.**

**"What Peyton," he asked exasperatedly.**

**"Do you love Brooke?" she asked, and Nathan turned red.**

**"No." he said simply as he walked over and pushed Brooke backwards causing her hand to slide through a faulty piece of wood on the deck.**

**Brooke's bottom lips quivered as her tears fell. She brought her arm to her chest, blood dripping down her wrist.**

**"I will go get daddy," Peyton said nervously as she arose from her seat and ran inside, Nathan right behind her.**

**"I love you Brooke," Lucas said softly, sitting next to her, putting his arm around her.**

**Brooke smiled, and from then on, he was her boyfriend, and she, his girlfriend.**

**Of course, at such a young age, Lucas did not know what love was, and neither did Brooke. But, at that moment, Lucas thought that is why she was crying. So, he told her what Nathan denied her, and what his mom always told him, plenty times a day. He gave to her, what no one else had. **

**End Flashback**

Lucas smiled as traced over the white line softly, and brought his arm along hers as he rolled up sweatshirt sleeve.

"We have something in common," he said softly. And, indeed, they did. Lucas had a white line along his wrist, a lot more serious that Brooke's, but still all the same in the end.

"How did you get it?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Ah, Brooke Davis. That is one thing; you will have to find out later on. We have to go," Lucas said and laughed as she stuck out her lower lip.

_And I said what about "Breakfast at Tiffany's?_

_She said, "I think I remember the film,_

_And as I recall, I think we both kinda liked it."_

_And I said, "Well that's the one thing we've got."_

**-OTH-**

Eventually, they had arrived at the cabin. It was beautiful, and that was the only word Brooke could think of. Behind it was a lake that would sparkle in the morning greeting each and every one of them.

The frogs could be heard in the background as Brooke climbed out of the car, stretching.

"Hey Brooke…" Lucas began.

"Luke," Anna smiled, kissing him softly on the lips, interrupting him.

By the second Lucas looked back up to Brooke, she had walked away.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan greeted, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Nate. How was the ride?"

"Worth it. We will have fun this week," Nathan smiled.

"As much fun as when we first met?" Brooke asked, raising her eyebrow.

"That, is up to you," Nathan winked.

"Good answer _shooting_ guard," Brooke winked back, biting her tongue in the process.

"I know, _head_ cheerleader," he laughed.

Brooke looked over her shoulder at Lucas who turned her head up at the same time. He smiled as they locked eyes briefly, returning, then, to the person they were walking with.

_I see you- the only one who knew me_

_And now your eyes see through me_

_I guess I was wrong_

_So what now? It's plain to see we're over,_

_And I hate when things are over-_

_When so much is left undone…_

**A/N- Thanks for reading. I can either update frequently with these chapter lengths, or about twice a week with long chapters. Let me know if you have a preference. (****A Tiger can Be Tamed**** will be updated tomorrow).**

**Thanks:**

**BrookeD-** Thank you for the review. I know what you mean. At first, Anna was just annoying, but now, I cannot even stand to watch her. Most times, I have to fast forward through her, and when I say most times…I mean every time. Peyton is just…ugh. At first, she was okay, only because she was Brooke's friend. But, now, looking back at past seasons, she is so whiny and obnoxious. I mean she is never happy and it actually makes the show a lot more depressing. (I don't really like depressing either.) Lindsey, oh she killed me. I hate her more than any other person in the entire cast. I cannot stand her character, at all. I don't know why, but she was actually really hard to watch for me. I also, don't like Lucas when he is around her. I liked how she stood up to Peyton, but I still hate her. I wish Brooke would put her happiness first, but that also shows how much she has changed since the beginning. She has grown the most out of every person, although Nathan is close behind. I feel that actually, the two people who have not really changed are Peyton and Lucas. Peyton has not changed, too me, at all. And Lucas, he seems to change depending on whom he is dating. He is my favorite though, with Brooke :). This is the longest response/ thanks, I have ever written…and most of it is a ramble of my thoughts, which most time doesn't make sense. That Anna option isn't bad. The only thing, then people have to mourn her death…(well pity mourn.) Maybe she can drown long enough for Brucas to get together and then she can live and go somewhere far away. You never know. Thanks again. If you didn't realize with this length…I enjoyed your review!

**Brucas Equals Love****- **Thank you for the review. I am glad you liked the last chapter. The real cabin chapters begin with the next one, and I look forward to writing them, and I hope you all look forward to reading them. Thanks again!

**Sophia**- Thank you so much for the review. I am glad you are enjoying this story and the Brathan! Thanks again.

**Flipflopgal**- Thank you for the review. I have some interesting plans for Brucas, as well as the rest of the group. I hope you enjoy what I have planned. Thanks!

**Simone1**- Thank you so much for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope the story will continue to appeal to you as it progresses. Thanks.

**ReadtheLyric09**- Thank you for the review. Each character will have his or her own background, which of course, will intertwine with everyone else's. Brooke's will be the most important, since she has the most flexibility with moving, having have lived separated from them for so long. I am glad you are enjoying the story thus far. Thanks.

**Chase0514**- Thank you so the review. I am glad you like the character relationships I am using. I have not read a story where Leyton are siblings, although there are probably some out there, so I thought this was a nice change from the normal story. Obviously, the Brathan relationship is beginning to make itself a bit clearer. Their will be a chapter, coming soon actually, that deals with their past, in depth. Don't worry, there will always be some Brucas :).

**AmbroCoo**- Aw, thank you for the review! School is coming to an end soon, so I will have so much more free time to focus on writing. I will try to update more often. Thanks again!

**Forevergh13**- Thank you for the review. Haha, no, you are not paranoid. Peyton definitely has a bad rep, but she earned it fair and square. I am glad you are happy with my decision to explore Brathan than the other couples. I feel like exploring them first, will give a better picture for the story, and how similar both truly are. I do, love their friendship though, so of course, that will be there somewhere. I do see them more are FWB as well, but I have not decided whether they will start that way, have their relationship based on it, or what. Thank you again. Oh and I agree about warning Brooke. Nobody knows how she can be…yet.

**FranzAlexa**- Thank you so much for the review. I am glad you are enjoying the story and plot. Thanks so much!

**OTHbrucas4ever**- Thank you for the review. I am so glad you enjoyed the chapter. It means a lot to me. Also, I am glad you picked up on the painting of Haley's room when she was little. You were the only one who review that, so I am glad someone enjoyed it, and reviewed about it! Yeah, Lucas and Anna are not nearly as cute as Lucas and Brooke. Actually, they are not nearly as cute as any couple, simple because they make me gag. However, she brings drama so she comes along for a little bit. Thanks again. I hope this is soon enough update for you!

**ChadAndSophie**- Jelena, Thank you for the review. I agree. I love Brathan, but Brucas will always be my favorite, no matter what. We obviously think a lot alike because I was planning on everything you said, and of course more. I mean what is fun at a cabin without games and drinks. Exactly, there is no fun…especially for Brooke. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, where all of the fun truly begins. Of course, that chapter will be a lot longer and I hope to update soon. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading this past chapter.

**BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton**- Thank you for the review! I am glad you like Brathan because there will be a lot of them. When I say a lot, I mean it. Right now, they will be the focused couple, while Brucas will be the focused friendship. Although, they aren't exactly friends yet, more like "acquaintances with a past". I really wish there could be a Brathan on the show, but I do love my Naley, so I will deal with it. Thanks again for your review, I appreciate it!

**-Brooke-**

**Enjoy One Tree Hill Tonight!**

**Also, if anyone is interested, Sophia Bush will be on Late Night with Conan O'Brien on Friday, May 9 on NBC. I am not sure the times since everyone reading is not on the same time zone…but I bet if you look on a guide, it won't be hard to find!**


	4. First Kiss

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews. They were great.**

_Hey yeah_

_Will I close me eyes?_

_Will I hold my breath?_

_Will I wanna cry?_

_Will our souls connect?_

_I've been thinking about it when I go to bed_

_At night I wonder-wonder._

**-OTH-**

It was a morning that greeted you with the sun's rays penetrating the atmosphere above. It was a morning that you wanted to wake up, so you could feel the warm blades of grass tickle the soles of your feet. It was a morning where anything was possible and the limits were nonexistent.

It was Lucas and Anna's first year anniversary. It was a year, today, that they became "official" and it was a year, today, that they had their first kiss.

**-OTH-**

"Brooke, wake up," Peyton yelled, shaking her friend awake until the brunette hair shot out of bed, covering Brooke's face.

"I'm sleeping," Brooke yawned, throwing her head backwards, hitting the soft pillows.

"No, you were sleeping. Now, you are awake," Peyton laughed as she took the covers and piled them on the end of the bed, far from Brooke's reach.

"I hate you," Brooke groaned as she dropped one leg to the ground and picked herself up off of the bed.

"I love you too B. Davis. Now get dressed."

**-OTH-**

"Want to go for a run?" Nathan asked Lucas as he approached him at the breakfast able, alone.

"Not today bro. I am going to spend the day with Anna," Lucas smiled, taking a bite of his waffle.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Nathan asked, grabbing a bottled water from the fridge and unscrewed the top.

"Oh I don't know Nate. Maybe because she is my girlfriend and today is our anniversary?" Lucas replied sarcastically.

"Sucks for you. I don't think I have ever reached an anniversary," Nathan chuckled, bringing the plastic to his mouth, drinking its contents.

"One day you will find a girl and it will be my brotherly duty to make fun of you, just like you did to me," Lucas laughed.

"Yeah, one day," Nathan thought out loud, his eyes wandering to one of the bedroom doors.

"Don't mess with her Nathan." Lucas said, all to quickly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nathan countered, snapping his head back towards his brother.

"Brooke, Nathan. She is Peyton's friend and I have noticed the two of you flirting or whatever you want to call it. Just, don't be an ass, leave her alone," Lucas sighed.

"Do you want Brooke?" Nathan asked, curios as to whether there was some underlying reason as to why Lucas was so quick to judge.

"No, I have Anna. Do you even remember the conversation we just had?" Lucas asked aggravated.

"Hey Luke," Nathan said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?" Lucas acknowledged.

"I'm not messing with Brooke," Nathan said softly, taking a bite of an apple.

"Nathan," Lucas sighed once again, "Just don't go after her."

"Why the hell not!" Nathan yelled.

"Because she is Peyton's friend. Do you remember the last time you screwed Peyton over by screwing her friend?" Lucas countered back.

"Because Brooke is her friend, or because you want her?"

"Let go of your god damn theory that I want her. I have Anna!" Lucas yelled, his voice full of emotion.

"I'll let go, once you show me that you don't want her," Nathan replied simply.

"That will be easy," Lucas scoffed as he walked out of the room, pushing Nathan with his shoulder, aside.

**-OTH-**

"Hey Lucas," Brooke smiled as she sat down next to him, her feet dangling in the pool, but the rest of her, fully dressed.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas smiled back.

_Will you hold me hand?_

_Will you speak of my love?_

_Will the stars be shining in the sky above?_

_Will it be all I've been dreaming of for so long holding on?_

"Have you decided what you are doing with Anna, yet?" Brooke asked, her hands supporting her as she reclined back on her elbows.

Lucas looked back as he saw Nathan playing basketball with Dan. Although Nathan was not looking at them, and probably could not even see them through the trees that separated the two areas, just seeing his brother reminded him of the morning. He didn't like Brooke, and more so, he _couldn't_ like Brooke. What they had was in the past, when they were younger. They had a past, but no future. They _couldn't _have one.

"Yeah," he answered, unadorned.

"Is it a secret?" Brooke questioned, chuckling at his secrecy.

"Listen, I got to go," Lucas said scrambling to get up as he walked away, leaving a confused Brooke.

**-OTH-**

"Hey Haley," Brooke greeted as she found the girl reading a book in her bedroom.

"Oh, hey Brooke," Haley replied with a genuine smile.

"I know we haven't really had a conversation, before, but I was just wondering…" Brooke began.

"Yeah?" Haley asked, setting her book down next to her, making room for Brooke to sit down beside her.

"Did Lucas tell you if I had done something? Anything?" Brooke asked, confiding in Haley.

"No, Brooke, why?"

"Nothing really, just something small."

"Ok, well it probably means nothing. He has a lot on his mind," Haley smiled and Brooke felt a bit more comforted.

"Have you and…you know ever?" Brooke asked, alluding to Haley and either of the brothers.

"Oh God no!" Haley exclaimed. "I mean Lucas is basically my brother and Nathan and I don't have much in common."

"Opposites attract," Brooke offered.

"Maybe, but not in this case. How about you and Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Well, it's a long story," Brooke chuckled.

"We have a few hours…" Haley said, pointing to the clock.

"Well if we only have a few hours, I will give you the Spark notes version." Brooke smiled and continued to tell Haley about how she and Nathan met

**-OTH-**

Peyton rested her head along Jake's shoulder, her curls falling against his shirt.

The stars shone in the sky, the summer day ending, just like it began, without limitations.

"Are you happy?" Jake asked, rubbing Peyton's opposite shoulder, keeping her warm from the slight summer breeze, which cooled down the earth.

"I am," Peyton smiled, lifting her head up to face Jake as he captured her lips with his own.

_Our first kiss won't be the last_

_Our loves too deep to end that fast_

_And good things come to those who have to wait._

_I believe its only time that keeps us from the thing divine,_

_And when it's here you I'm gonna say, lay it on my lips._

Dan wrapped his arm around his wife, both of them sitting on the balcony of their cabin.

"Thank you Dan," Karen said softly, resting her head against the back of the bench.

"For what?" Dan asked, his voice full of love.

"For everything," Karen marveled as Dan kissed the top of her head and they relaxed, settling into the sunset.

**-OTH-**

"I love you Lucas," Anna said sweetly, as she sat across from Lucas in their own private table near the lake, a few miles from the cabin.

"I love you too Anna," Lucas replied, his voice void of emotion, although, neither realized.

"Do you think it is possible to love someone for your whole life and never realize it? Or, to love someone your whole life, but never really _love_ them?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Lucas answered, his mind wandering back, years before he had even reached 5 feet tall.

_Will it taste like candy?_

_Will it be that sweet?_

_Will our hearts be racing to a heavenly beat?_

_Will the moment sweep me off my feet, and draw me under- under._

**Flashback**

"Mommy, why does Brooke have to move?" Lucas asked his mother at the dinner table, his mouth full of empty spaces.

"Her parents job is in California. Don't worry, you will see her again," Karen smiled sweetly at her boy.

"What if I don't?" Lucas asked.

"How about you get her a little something so she will remember you?" Karen suggested.

"Like what?"

"Think hard, and it will come to you," Karen finished, collecting the plate from her and her son, the rest of the family elsewhere.

_**-OTH-**_

__"Brooke," Lucas called, his blonde hair poking through the bush from which he was hidden.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Brooke giggled, her small features sparkling under the sun's rays.

"I came to give you something," he spoke shyly.

"A present?" Brooke asked, her eyes enlarging.

"Yes," Lucas smiled, handing Brooke a gift, wrapped in messy wrapping paper.

"Thank you Luke. Bye," Brooke waved turning around, the gift, still wrapped, in her petite hands.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas called out, running from towards her.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked.

"Bye," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips, just a small peck. After all, they were no more than 1st graders.

_Our first kiss won't be the last_

_Our loves too deep to end that fast_

_And good things come to those who have to wait._

_I believe its only time_

_That keeps us from the thing divine,_

_And when its here you know I'm gonna say..._

**End Flashback.**

"Lucas," Anna said, snapping the broody blonde out of his remembrance.

"Yes Anna," he smiled, focusing his attention back onto her.

"When you think of the future, am I in it?" she asked, love pouring from her eyes.

"I think that it is not the future that is important, but the past and the present. The past are facts and events that came from who you were, while the present is who you are becoming and strive to be. The future is only hope. The future is who you hope to be and how you hope to end your life," Lucas pondered.

"Well, when you hope, am I there?" Anna asked, once again.

"Yes," Lucas smiles, putting his hands on hers.

He then thought to himself that although she was there, she is not in his future as she hopes to be. When Lucas thinks of the future, kids running around the yard, his wife nestling into his chest in the morning, Anna is not there. When he thinks of high school reunions, Peyton's birthday, she is there. Anna is apart of Peyton's life, thus apart of his, but, never the other way around.

**-OTH-**

Nathan stood along the free throw line, his eyes closed as he breathed in deeply.

As his hands released the ball, floating it through the air, he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Nice shot," the raspy voice said, tickling his neck.

"Want to try?" Nathan asked, taking the arms and pulling them off of him, but holding onto them nonetheless.

"I would rather try something else," Brooke said, her eyes glittering with excitement.

"What would that be Ms. Davis?" Nathan asked.

Brooke smiled as she wrapped placed her hands along his face, feeling his slight stubble against her fingers. She pulled him into her, her lips crashing along his, filling her body with no limitations.

His arms wrapped around her waist, picking her up, as her feet clung around him. He lay her down on a nearby picnic table, kissing her as if nobody was watching, and nobody was. At least, they didn't think.

_Gonna say now_

_I can picture it all, inside my head_

_Just how it's going to feel_

_But a girl can only dream so much_

_Now she wants to make it real- make it real._

Lucas walked back with Anna, their feet snapping twigs and leaves as they walked through the woods to get back.

"Hey, is that Brooke and Nathan?" she asked, pointing to the two figured, hot against each other.

"No," Lucas said, shaking that idea out of his head.

"Yeah it is," Anna said, a bit excited, although Lucas had no idea why she would be.

"Huh," Lucas said as he let go of Anna's hand.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I forgot something. I will meet you back in there," Lucas said.

"I can go with you," Anna offered.

"No." Lucas objected.

"Ok, well, I will, just go back," Anna, stuttered and Lucas just nodded.

**-OTH-**

"Hey Lucas," Brooke smiled, sitting next to him, dangling her feet in the lake.

"Hey Brooke."

"Kind of like deja-vu from this morning" Brooke laughed.

"Yeah, except this morning you weren't making out with my brother," Lucas pointed out.

"You saw that?" Brooke asked, uncomfortably.

"Yeah," Lucas shrugged, throwing a rock in the lake.

"Why is this so awkward Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"Talking about my brother's sex life or us?" Lucas asked.

"Us. I mean I don't see why it should be," Brooke commented.

"Yeah, no reason," Lucas said softly.

"Please don't tell Nathan or Peyton about us," Brooke pleaded in a whisper.

"There isn't an us, not anymore," Lucas reminded her.

"That's not what you said 5 months ago when you came to California," Brooke smiled to herself as she got up from her place on the grass.

**A/N- There might be some confusion, but don't worry…next chapter will clear everything up. So, have Brooke and Lucas seen each other periodically through the years? Coming up…**

**I would love to thank everybody personally, but I cannot, for I have a major test tomorrow and competition this weekend that I need to prepare for. However, two people stood out, in the reviews that I need to thank especially:**

**ChadAndSophie**- Jelena, I am glad you liked the last chapter! I am not sure if I am going to make Dan the bad guy in this story, but more of a father. You never know, but what I do know is that he will always be "A legend" and he will refer to himself like that in chapters to come. Thanks again and I am glad you enjoyed.

**BrookeD­**- Let me begin with "Most amazing review EVER." Thank you so much, it was great, and it definitely made sense. I know Peyton is a mess, I mean did you see her when she came out of her room when Lucas came over to see Angie…wow. Nobody should come out of his or her room looking like that, unless there is a fire alarm blaring. I wish Jake would come back too, because that is the only guy I liked her with. She mopes with Lucas and pines and nothing is ever bliss. At least with Jake she seemed in love and they were actually a really cute couple. Seriously though she is a selfish, obnoxious, fake blonde…the list goes on and on. I can't remember one time in the series that she allowed Brooke to be happy without meddling in it. Once, I thought she was close, but she went and told Brooke she was in love with Lucas in season 4. I hate her, if you couldn't tell. I look forward to tonight's episode. Seriously I agree with you, she looked like she was raping him. Thanks again!!


	5. AN

A/N- Hey, this is Brooke (BabyBlueBrooke03)

**A/N- Hey, this is Brooke (BabyBlueBrooke03).**

**I want to apologize for everyone thinking this is an update. I know that it has been literally months since I last updated, and I am so sorry. Right now, I am really sick, and was in the hospital all last week, getting tests run. For a while I had forgotten how many people were enjoying my stories, and writing was just pushed back. Gymnastics takes a large toll on me, so finding time to write, is sometimes very difficult. I will work my hardest to have an update tonight for one of my stories, and the other story will be update tomorrow. I will work so hard, I am so sorry.**

**Updates might not be as frequent because whatever I have really takes a toll on me, but I will do my best to update once a week. Thanks again for all the PM.**

**-Brooke-**


End file.
